<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Blues! by baekbyunnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076340">Demon Blues!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekbyunnies/pseuds/baekbyunnies'>baekbyunnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hyunlix, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekbyunnies/pseuds/baekbyunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay, listen. when the boys(™️) discover something even remotely dangerous and fun, they just have to try it out. most of the times, it never ever works, and they’re left looking like dumbasses but at least it was fun, and good ass content for chris’ youtube, but still, it never ever works. so, please explain to felix why he was the one with a demon prince literally connected with him for who knows how long? it wasn’t fair, not in the slightest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Blues!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you guys enjoyed this lol, it's supposed to be a two part fic, and im currently working on the next part. it's not edited, just a fair warning, lmaoo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><strong>T</strong>he room was subdued in a dark shadow, chilly air causing the small figure to curl inward and hug the puffy comforter closer to his body. Dark whiskey eyes squinted at the bright, assaulting light of his phone, scrolling aimlessly through the comments of a YouTube video. The video was trending as number one, and had dealt with the summoning of a demon. It was labeled as a prank video, and as someone who’s dealt with prank videos, he could tell when someone was acting or when they weren’t. Now, he wasn’t a believer in God or the Devil bull carp, but he did --every now and again-- attended a sermon in a mindless attempt at understanding how anyone could believe in something not in front of their faces. </p><p>Most comments were being blown out of proportion by critics who’d, funnily enough, gotten their degree the night before watching this video, and the extreme Christians who were claiming this was an act of sin against God, and the ever powerful generation z clapping back with hysterical spaced out lettered insults with fairy emojis and the occasional red monster one. He felt sorta of proud of being a fellow genz just for the insults that were too hilarious. </p><p>He found the comments to be a bit calming, it was a routine he would never be able to grow out of. He absolutely had to read them when watching a video, mostly for emotional support and just in case a jump scare happened, or his personal favorite, to see if anyone had the same thinking patterns as him. A bit weird, he knows, but to his surprise, he didn't have too weird thoughts if he had hundreds of others thinking the exact same. </p><p>His eyes flickered back up to the video right as the ten friends, ironically five boys and girls, jumped and screamed in hysteric shock as the lights flickered, the candles blew out, and inside the circle, a body manifested into thin air. The figure was extremely tall, overly muscular with leathery red skin, two large and jutting horns extending from its head through inky black hair, and a tail that was forked and swinging side to side. </p><p>The fear on the ten friend’s faces was enough to convince him. This had to be real. . . No amount of mediocre YouTube editing could form this time of appearing through thin air, unless they had someone well equipped with CGI, and even then that was a tiny maybe. Their subscribers were only ten thousand, and rising by the seconds. He tapped his screen four times, sending the video back twenty seconds. He watched it again, once more, thrice, another time before concluding that this wasn’t fake. Right?</p><p>Like he said, he wasn’t a believer in God or the devil. He couldn’t fathom something that being real, and while believing everything that’s on the interest is a huge risk, he couldn’t help but believe that this video had some truth to it. No one could make something seem so real. . . right?</p><p>He let out a huge sigh, locking his phone and throwing his comforter from his body. The cold air immediately assaulted him, but he ignored it in favor of walking out of his room and down the stairs that were conveniently and dangerously to the sharpest right of his door. Perks of living close to the first floor? He could get to the food faster. Cons? He could fall to his death if he isn’t careful. One more perk? He could fuck without the others complaining about him be too loud. One more con? Everyone’s rooms were so far away that it felt he had to walk miles just to cuddle with one of them. </p><p>His footsteps were light and rushed down, a yawn escaping his lips as he entered the living room where three bodies were all strewn about, peacefully sleeping tangled together. He ignored them in favor of entering the kitchen, where he found three more figures. Chris, or Chan, was sitting at the table with his laptop, eyes wide as he watched the same video he had moments earlier. Minho was sitting adjacent to Chris, arms folded on the table and his head resting on them, his eyes drooping. And finally, Seungmin was right beside Minho, eyes locked on his phone as he too, watched the same video as he had. </p><p>“Oi, Felix!” Chris looked up from his laptop, lips forming a derpy smile as he pointed overly excited at his screen. “Did you watch the video I sent? Crazy, right?!”</p><p>“Yeah, it was crazy.” Felix replied, grabbing a coffee cup and pouring orange juice inside of it. It was kind of warm, and he wondered if one of them forgot to put back inside the refrigerator. “I can’t tell if it’s real or not, but I’m leaning towards--”</p><p>“Real! This is so totally real.” Chris said adamantly, and very loud, which caused a half sleep Minho to startle and bump his knee against the table. “Oh, shit. Sorry, Minho.”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re loud for absolutely no reason.” Minho grumbled, rubbing his knee with a pained expression. Jerking away when Chris reached to pat his knee, the older boy didn’t mind much and easily manhandled the younger over to him. “Don’t touch me, you big oaf!” </p><p>“Literally get married already, this is disgusting to watch.” Seungmin muttered under his breath, and Felix looked over his shoulder and laughed. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I forgot how grumpy you are in the morning.”</p><p>“Not helping! And, I wouldn’t be grumpy if someone hadn’t woke me up to watch this stupid ass video. It’s obviously fake.”</p><p>“Is not, no one can edit this good. Not even Marvel Studios.”</p><p>Felix leaned against the sink, sipping his orange juice as he amusedly watched the two bicker. He was silently waiting for them to admit their feelings and stop with the pinning fest, though Chris was mostly pinning, while Minho continuously acted uninterested. Felix heard Minho confessing to Jisung that he was, basically, in love with Chris and would definitely suck his dick in six different positions. He’d stopped listening after that, the image forever engraved in his mind.</p><p>“You know what, I’ll prove you wrong. We’re going to do a YouTube video just like this, and when the fucking demon appears, I’ll slap a big fucking <em> I told you so </em> in your face.” Chris decided.</p><p>“Ugh, finally. Content! Your channel is seriously lacking in the entertainment department. I can’t wait to read the comments flaming your ass on how stupid this will turn out.” Minho said, untangling himself from Chris and standing up, and funnily, limping out of the room while hissing about his knee. </p><p>Chris looked to Felix who took a sip of juice with raised brows and eyes darting away from him, he wanted no part of this. “You guys will help me, right? I think the others would agree once they’ve seen the video.”</p><p>“That’s if baby bread doesn't shit himself in fright at how ugly this demon looks.” Seungmin shrugged. “And, more clout for my instagram if I appear in the video.”</p><p>“Leech,” Felix muttered into his cup, but Seungmin heard and smiled. </p><p>“Whoa! What the fuck is that thing? Jisung turn the phone, turn the fucking phone! Oh my God, I’m going to puke!”</p><p>“Ew, don’t you dare fucking puke on me, Jeongin! I swear to God, I will beat your scrawny ass into the ground -- oh my God! You better run!” </p><p>Jisung laughter was loud and hysterical, though it immediately cut off when he groaned in disgust. </p><p>A wild looking Jeongin ran into the kitchen, a hand over his mouth and his cheeks puffed and his eyes wide, a puked covered Changbin followed, cheeks flushed in anger and eyes narrowed with ill intent. </p><p>“Don’t come over here--”</p><p>“Hide me, Minnie!” </p><p>“Bitch, I said don’t come over-- your hand has puke on it, you’re touching me with your puke covered hand!”</p><p>Felix blinked tiredly, eyes looking to Chris, who watched the entire thing with amused wide eyes. Felix looked to the clock nailed to the wall above the doors threshold, it read ten am. “Way too early for this.”</p><p>He grabbed the orange juice carton, along with his coffee cup, and left the kitchen. Passing a groaning Jisung, who was stupidly rubbing his puke covered phone on his blanket before walking up the stairs into his room. Perhaps, watching another episode <em> My Hero Academia </em> wasn’t that bad, and besides, he needed his daily fill of Kirishima. </p><hr/><p>Days continued on normally after that, the seven boys attending lectures, going to their jobs, or Chris’ case filming videos and posting them. Felix was sitting in his three o’clock lecture when his phone started to buzz repeatedly in his pocket, he sighed quietly, pulling it out and sliding the iMessage notification tab to the right. His phone unlocked, and the dark message panel appeared. Multiple messages from Chris, Changbin, and Jisung presented themselves to him, along with the occasional few from Minho and Seungmin, Jeongin only text once and that was vehemently declining something with angry emojis and a single fairy one. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>CHRISTOPHER</em> </b> </p><p>rIDdle me this i found the</p><p>f u c king spell they used to</p><p>bring forth de demon.</p><p>
  <b> <em>JISUNG</em> </b>
</p><p>we eating good tonight</p><p>sirs and ma’ams! i pray</p><p>it’s a sex demon, i cobwebs </p><p>
  <b> <em>CHANGBIN </em> </b>
</p><p>first off, ew. second off, bring</p><p>forth thy demon. this will blow</p><p>up, you’ll be even more rich.</p><p>
  <b> <em>SEUNGMIN </em> </b>
</p><p>definitely not richer than me</p><p>
  <b> <em>CHRISTOPHER </em> </b>
</p><p>don't tempt me </p><p>i will find a way to be </p><p>my own trust fund baby</p><p>
  <b> <em>CHRISTOPHER </em> </b>
</p><p>in other news when shall</p><p>we summon thy demon?</p><p>
  <b> <em>JEONGIN </em> </b>
</p><p>i will lit rally commit violent</p><p>mur d e r if you uglies even </p><p>thi nk about summoning when</p><p>im there. </p><p>
  <b> <em>JEONGIN</em> </b>
</p><p>i have the l ocal priests’</p><p>number!!!!!</p><p>
  <b> <em>CHANGBIN </em> </b>
</p><p>such a b a b y </p><p>
  <b> <em>MINHO</em> </b>
</p><p>don't be mean to</p><p>jeongin binnie</p><p>
  <b> <em>CHANGBIN</em> </b>
</p><p>f u c k  t h a t he puked </p><p>on me. his unnaturally bristling hot</p><p>spit UP WAS ON MY S K I N! i hatee</p><p>
  <b> <em>FELIX</em> </b>
</p><p>im in a lecture?????</p><p>
  <b> <em>CHRISTOPHER </em> </b>
</p><p>sooooo???? this is very</p><p>immprtnat felixamdfd! </p><p>
  <b> <em>CHRISTOPHER </em> </b>
</p><p>I'll be rich and even more famous</p><p>and besides we’ll send that evil fucekr </p><p>right back to the pit.</p><p>
  <b> <em>CHANGBIN</em> </b>
</p><p>as we should!!!!!! </p><p>
  <b> <em>CHANGBIN</em> </b>
</p><p>and we should tot ally </p><p>do the summoning this </p><p>weekend</p><p>everyone’s free then</p><p>I think........</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinked tiredly, briefly wondering just why in the Hell he was friends with them. But, then he remembered how nonthreatening they had been towards him upon finding his Korean basically sucked ass. And, that he wasn’t even from South Korea but from Australia. To his bewilderment, Chris was also from Australia, and thus started a friendship that was unbreakable. Felix was sure they were soulmates, but like, in the platonic way. </p><p>He locked his phone and shoved it away, listening in on his lecture with attention that would even have Seungmin jealous. </p><p>Before he knew it, his lecture was done, and he was free to go to work. He caught the train, walked a block from it, and then entered a bakery named Jin’s Goodies, he’d laughed the first time reading the sign. He said his greetings to the other employees, clocking in before putting on his apron and washing his hands. From how crowded  the shop was, he could already tell it was going to be a busy day. He just hoped it went by quick.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday came quicker than Felix would have liked, the rest of week since that stupid video, Chris, Changbin, and Jisung had shopping for ingredients and ordering things online with next day shipping with the help of Seungmin’s black card. The other half of the house had stayed out of the careful planning of those three, not wanting to have anything to do with it. Though, Seungmin had said he was making a definite appearance in the video, just long enough to shout out his Instagram and Twitter username. </p><p>Chris had threatened to cut him out completely unless he helped a bit during the video, to which the twenty year old had begrudgingly agreed. Jeongin had thought he was going to hold out until the end, but Chris had bribed him with food and headphones and suddenly he was the most enthused about the situation. Minho nor Felix had outwardly said they weren’t going to be in the video, so Chris had simply asked to make sure, and both had agreed. </p><p>And, so, as Felix finally exited his room dressed in casual attire, black sweats and an oversized band tee from an ex boyfriend, did he realize that he was going to have to say the spell. No of them knew Latin, and shockingly Felix did. He’d tried to learn Gibberish back in America when he was studying in the foreign exchange program, and it contained Latin. He’d given up on Gibberish, and just immediately focused on learning Latin. </p><p>He shrugged then, the spell could work, and might not. He still didn’t know if the video was real or not. He walked down the stairs, immediately hearing the loud and excited voice of Chris as he explained to his live viewers about what was going to go in twenty minutes. </p><p>“Oi, Felix! Come here bro!” Chris called in English, and Felix giggled at his friend’s overly exaggerated Aussie accent. He appeared in the frame, eyes immediately going towards the comment box as they slid through quickly. He didn't understand how Chris could read them that fast. </p><p>“Hi~” He waved, smiling brightly and a bit cutely. “Been a while, yeah?”</p><p>
  <em> isnt dat the dude with a reallllly deep ass voice????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> do the voice, do the voice, do the voice!!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> he so handsome so pretty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> r dey dating </em>
</p><p>
  <em> they would make one (1) cute couple </em>
</p><p>
  <em> shipshipshipshipshipshipship </em>
</p><p>
  <em> AUSSIE BROS AUSSIE BROS AUSSIE BROS AUSSIE BROS AUSSIE BROS AUSSIE BROS </em>
</p><p>
  <em> that silver mullet left me breathlessssss </em>
</p><p>
  <em> how does christopher have so many hothothothot friends? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO THE VOICE! DO THE VOICE! DO THE VOICE! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DEEP VOICE FELIX DEEP VOICE FELIX DEEP VOICE FELIX </em>
</p><p>
  <em> AYO ! AYO ! A-FUCKING-YO ! F E L I X D O T H E V O I C E  </em>
</p><p>“They want the voice, bro. Do it, do it, do it!” </p><p>Felix rolled his eyes fondly, and then said the first thing that came to mind. “Cooking like a chef, I’m a five star Michelin.”</p><p>“Ooooh!” Chris gasped in wonder and childlike excitement while the comments exploded into sudden thirst tweets. “Binnie would love that flow.”</p><p>“Yes, I would! Flow so sick, makes you want to-- Oh, Chrissy’s live! Hi guys, it’s your boy, skinny penis!”</p><p>“Rest in Pieces, Vine!”</p><p>“Pieces?”</p><p>“Yup, Tik Tok ram that bitch into pieces.”</p><p>“The Hell you just say, Changbin?” Minho screeched from somewhere in the room. “You’re no longer invited to this house, how dare you disrespect our lord and savior, Vine?”</p><p>“Exactly, those six seconds videos were a fucking delight sent from some higher up. I can’t believe it’s gone, sometimes, when I get on YouTube, I can still hear those iconic vines.”</p><p>“I’m sure you're just searching <em> Iconic Vines that would Butter my Toast and Orgasm my Teeth </em>.”</p><p>“Too accurate on the names.”</p><p>“Okay! Let’s finish setting everything up.” </p><p> </p><p>The seven of them piled into the garage, Jisung moving towards the center to start on drawing a large circle, and Felix being helpful by circling the circle with candles. Chris was settling his laptop up with a view of the circle and everyone else, Minho was begrudgingly setting up other cameras around the room, which Chris said he would use to post an actual video for those who missed the live and didn’t want to sit through a three hour long video. </p><p>Jeongin was standing in the corner, his hands clasped together in front of his chest as he watched them all fearfully, but with a single look from Chris he was rushing forward to help Seungmin lit the candles that Felix was putting out. </p><p>“We don’t need a blood sacrifice, right?” Felix asked, mostly joking. But, only Seungmin, Minho, and Jeongin laughed, not taking what he said seriously. Felix looked up from his last candle, brushing his silver bangs from his eyes as he looked to the other three. “Right, guys?”</p><p>“Right!” Jisung immediately replied, but by the grimace he’d pulled, it was obvious he was lying. </p><p>“Guys?” Felix’s voice went a little higher than normal, he wasn’t going to admit the small pinch of fear he suddenly felt.</p><p>“We’re not sacrificing anyone, just a small bit of blood into the blow of ingredients.”</p><p>His fear was valid, then. He hated knives, absolutely feared them, like would actually cry if he had to hold a knife. Childhood trauma involving a break-in, and a pretty gnarly scar on his hip. </p><p>“You guys know how Felix feels about knives,”</p><p>“It’s not like he has to do the spell--”</p><p>“He’s the only one that knows Latin, so yes, he has to do the spell.”</p><p>“I should’ve told you, Lixie, I’m sorry.”  </p><p>Felix could only nod, psyching himself up as best he could. He didn’t have to do this, but he wanted to. He really wanted to see if this whole thing was fake or real. “Let’s just finish this up, I’ll need thirty years of therapy after this, no doubt. Be it for this being real, or the embarrassment of being associated with a false summoning.”</p><p>Minho actually screamed in laughter, which startled Jeongin into tripping and causing laughter to erupt around them. “Holy shit, Felix that was perfect.”</p><p>“Yongbokkie, you’ve hurt my heart.” Chris whined cutely, pouting and no doubt causing his comment section to erupt in coos over how cute he was. </p><p>“You’ll survive,” he muttered, standing up and scratching. He walked over to Changbin, who was standing behind a square table, arranging the ingredients in a straight line. He looked up when Felix approached, giving the younger a small smile.<br/><br/></p><p>“Sorry for not telling you about the blood situation,” Changbin apologized, placing said knife further from Felix. “I can do it, if you want. Save the trouble of marking your skin and having to pick it up.”</p><p>Felix smiled at him, grateful that he offered. “You would do that, really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I would do any--” Changbin paused, and Felix tilted his head curiously. “I would.” He settled for saying, and the silver haired boy smiled even brighter. </p><p>“He can’t, however.” Jisung piped up, walking over with determined steps. “The person who says the spell, has to sacrifice a bit of their blood, otherwise it’s all for nothing. You know that Changbin, stop flirting.” </p><p>“W-What?! I wasn’t flirting, I swear.”</p><p>“You kind of were,” Felix muttered. </p><p>Jisung laughed while Changbin stared at the two with wide eyes and flustered cheeks. “It’s okay, Binnie.” Jisung cooed, tackling him a hug that was not needed, but welcomed anyway. “You’ll find someone who will return your advances.”</p><p>“Like Jisung,” Felix shrugged, ignoring the way Jisung gasped dramatically and tried to swat at Felix.</p><p>Felix had tried to ignore conversations like this for months, after he turned Changbin down because he didn’t feel the same, and just wasn’t looking for another relationship after his shitty ex, Jisung had revealed that he liked Changbin and that he was jealous of the attention he got from him. </p><p>By some imaginary luck, Jisung got over his jealousy the next day and immediately started to chase after the older. It was like another Minho and Chris, only less obvious and way too timid. Felix hoped Changbin would get over his school boy crush and realize that Jisung would be much better for him, and way less toxic. </p><p>Felix had too much trauma, too much baggage, and certainly not the effort to have anything long lasting. He would rather fuck around than date, only because opening up was something he didn't enjoy doing, and it always left him feeling vulnerable and self conscious, and not to mention it makes him feel weak. He hated those emotions more than anything. </p><p>He’d ran away from his problems, that was something he was good at, running away. He ran because he was weak, and that was something he would never forgive himself for. </p><p>“Everything’s set up, let’s get started!” </p><p>Jisung patted his shoulder, dragging Changbin towards the others, while he stood behind the table. He looked at each ingredient like it ran over his dog, he’d at first thought these ingredients would’ve been food, but boy was he wrong. Grass and dirt, goat blood, a snake skull, a thumb. . . How the Hell did they get a thumb? And, finally a knife to draw blood. </p><p>Jeongin dimmed the lights, leaving enough to see their faces and the circle. </p><p>“Alright, Felix, ready when you are.” </p><p>Looking downward, where the spell was taped to the desk, he nodded his head before taking a deep breath. He poured the contents into the bowl, giving it a small stir with a wooden spoon. He took in another deep breath, eyeing the knife with fear. </p><p>“You can do this, Lixie!” Jisung said cutely, throwing his fist in the air. The others followed as well, encouraging him that he could get over this fear. </p><p>He gave them all a sweet smile, grateful for his friends. Gently, he picked up the cool handle of the knife, muttering under his breath about therapy and paying extra for more time. He positioned his hand over the bowl, and the sharp coolness against the skin of his palm.</p><p>He was shaking now, visibly, but with a small grunt, the knife pierced his skin and he let a hiss of pain. Tears were gathering in his eyes at this point, his mind struggling to block off the memories of that night. </p><p>He really didn't have to put himself through this, but Felix would do anything for his boys, and it was vice versa. </p><p>So, with a new found assurance. He sliced a thin line against his palm, sitting the knife down quicker than Usain Bolt running. The blood was warm as it trailed down his palm and into the bowl, he began to speak the spell, the words trembling out of his mouth quickly as the cut began to burn slightly. </p><p>He spoke the spell over and over, his blood forming a thin trail along his hand and wrist. It was seconds after he finished saying the spell a fourth time, did something happen. </p><p>His blood sizzled each time it fell into the blood, it was soft hiss, but smoke arose each time. He looked to the others, who’s eyes were focused on the circle and the candles. They were waiting for something to happen.</p><p>Felix spoke the spell once more, a fifth time, and that was when they all felt it. The hairs on them standing to attention, the room feeling unbearably hot and stuffy, the aura around the room became dark and sinister. Jeongin inched closer to Chris. </p><p>Then, he spoke the spell one last time, a sixth time, and the candles blew out dramatically. Bathing the room in dark yellow light. </p><p>“Guys, what is -- oh shit!” </p><p>Right in front of them, in thin fucking air, a body started to manifest. It was a slow process, the body seemingly a hologram as it appeared in front of them. Then, like a blink, the figure appeared fully. He wasn’t like the scary, ugly demon they’d seen in the video. But, instead this. . .man was absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>He was tall and slender, he was the definition of dark and bright. Everything was snug and snatched on this beautiful man, from leather black pants, to the dark blood red corset snug on top of a sheer white blouse. A tangled red ruby crown with jewels hanging from each side, twirling around each other in a dance of sin, and farming his beautiful face. <em> Jesus </em>, Felix has never seen a face so mesmerizing. He had the type of beauty you see in paintings, the fabled beauty of men and women. He looked like pure sin. </p><p>Felix hadn’t noticed his friends freaking the fuck out, running around like headless chickens while staying the furtherest from the sin of a man. Chris was screaming words at his livestream, and the others were just screaming. </p><p>He didn't notice any of it because the sin of a man had his dark crimson eyes locked on him, watching him like a hawk. </p><p><em> Fuck, I hope he doesn’t notice my boner. </em> Felix couldn’t help the thought, and he also couldn't help the fact that he’d just sprung a sudden boner at looking at this. . . demon? <em> Jesus </em>, he wasn’t a monster fucker. Right?</p><p>The man-- The demon smirked, plump, pink, overly soft and very appetizing looking, lips pulled into an even more sinful smirk, eyes flickering down to what would’ve been his crotch if the table wasn’t hiding him. </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit, did he hear me? Did I say that out loud?  </em>
</p><p>Felix’s panic died away when the others finally calmed long enough to catch their breath, and realize that the demon couldn't move an inch because of the trap. </p><p>“Send it back! Fuck, send it back!” </p><p>“Why?! He doesn’t even look like that monster we saw!” </p><p>“Who cares?! Demons are supposed to fucking hot for temptation or some shit like that! I want to go to Heaven, send it back, send that fucker back!”</p><p>“I’m not a monster fucker, but suddenly I am.”</p><p>“I’m going to wake <em> Chris Breeeeezy </em> tomorrow if you don’t shut up!”</p><p>“Not at how you actually sang that part.”</p><p>“Okay, everyone let’s calm down and look at the facts here.”</p><p>“The fact we know is that Felix summoned a fucking sexy ass demon, and now we have to send it back, because we want to go to Heaven.”</p><p>“I don’t think Felix’s complaining about not getting into Heaven. He’s basically eye fucking it.”</p><p>“Demons have feelings too, call <em> it </em> a <em> he </em>.”</p><p>“God, you guys are annoying. What’s the spell? I’ll send <em> him </em> back.”</p><p>“Uh, about that. . .”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you don't know how to send it back?!”</p><p>“Okay, I won’t tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix felt trapped in the demon’s eyes, unable to look away, unable to move. He’d been so immersed in someone before. There had to be a reason why he couldn’t look away, and by the amused smirk and look in the demon’s eyes, he knew why. </p><p>“Okay, let’s ask <em> him </em> some questions.” Seungmin said. </p><p>“Nose goes!” Jeongin touched his nose, everyone followed after that, leaving Felix who was still very entrapped in the man’s stare.</p><p>“Felix!” Chris shouted, waking him from his trance. Felix’s head snapped over, eyes wide in disbelief and a small bit of fear. “Ask him questions!”</p><p>“What?! Why me?”</p><p>“Because we did <em> nose goes </em> and you didn't even think of touching your nose.”</p><p>Felix hummed, nodding. “Fair.” He looked back to the demon, but ignored eye contact, lest he gets entrapped again. He opened his mouth but came up short, what was he supposed to ask? He looked back to his friends. “What am I supposed to ask?!”</p><p>“I don’t know, something that isn’t too offensive, I guess?”</p><p>“You guess?”</p><p>“Just ask already!”</p><p>“You want to do this?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Okay, then, hush.” Felix grumbled, looking away from his friends and towards the demon once more. “What’s. . .your name?” He started. </p><p>“<em> Prince Hyunjin, </em>” he practically purred his name, voice smooth and silky, and even more sinful than his looks. </p><p>“Prince? You’re a prince?! I didn’t know Hell had princes.”</p><p>“Yes, Hell has one prince. Me.” Hyunjin informed, eyes zeroing in on the cameras. “Why am I here?”</p><p>No one said anything at first, looking at the others for an answer. “Uh, no reason, really.” Jeongin was the one to speak up. But, immediately back tracked when he realized how insensitive that sounded. “We wanted to see if summoning a demon was real?”</p><p>“That’s a trend with you humans, now.” Hyunjin nodded, his face turning serious and cool. “Those humans who summoned Dafryd had been so mean to him, my poor pet had his feelings hurt.”</p><p>“Wait, that big, scary, ugly red demon is your pet?” Minho asked, eyes wide at that. He flinched suddenly when Hyunjin glared at him.</p><p>“He’s pretty in his own way. Dafryd is very sensitive and conscious about his looks.”</p><p>“I would be, too.” Seungmin muttered, but it was heard, and it was turned to flinch. </p><p>“Humans are all the same,” he growled hatefully, and the others jumped at the rough sound. “I hope you’re different, you’re stuck with me now.” He looked directly at Felix, who looked on in confusion and fear.</p><p>“What?” He asked, not understanding.</p><p>“Felix is stuck with you?” Chris repeated, eyes blown wide. “Why is he stuck with you?”</p><p>“Yeah, why am I stuck with you?”</p><p>“You summoned me forth with a binding spell, not a summoning spell. It’s your own fault, really.”</p><p>“A binding spell?!” Felix rounded on Chris, Jisung, and Changbin. </p><p>All three had looks of guilt on their faces, apologies leaving their mouth repeatedly. “We didn’t know, Felix! I promise, we didn't! We don’t know Latin, it just said to bring forth a demon!”</p><p>“Is there a spell to break the binding?” Minho asked the real questions.</p><p>“Afraid not. Bindings are like soulmates.” Hyunjin grinned, not even bothered that he was now tied to a human forever. </p><p>“Soulmates?” Felix screeched, and the others covered their ears at just how high his voice could get it. </p><p>“Yes, soulmates. It’s fine, I’m not that bad of a partner.”</p><p>“You’re a demon.”</p><p>“The prejudice jumped.”</p><p>“The only thing going to jump is--”</p><p>“Your dick?”</p><p>“What the fuck? I hate this already, send him back.”</p><p>“Thank God, someone is on my page!” Jeongin praised. </p><p>“Okay, let’s settle this like adults, guys.” Chris cut in. “Until we figure out a way to unbind you guys--”</p><p>“Already said it’s not possible.”</p><p>Chris continued, ignoring Hyunjin. “--you might have to suffer through this one, Felix.”</p><p>He knew that was the only way as of right now, because he was now bonded to a demon. Excuse him, a demon prince. </p><p>
  <em> Bindings are like soulmates.  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>